Phone Sex
by Yoshi Lee
Summary: As the title say XD


Ling: I tried eating curry yesterday with my sister.

Jin: Ohhh. Very spicy ne? he asked amazed

Ling: Hai, Karai desu (Yes. It's spicy)

Jin: Soo desu ka, oishii desu ka? (Is that so? Is it good?)

Ling: Oishii desu yo! (It's Delicious!) Fire! Fire! my mouth burning!

He chuckled, I'm sorry i could not be there to save you.

Xiaoyu could hear the sadness in his voice and it made her miss being there with him even more. But she had promised her family that she would return to China for her vacation to spend time with them.

... I miss you too. she told him softly after a few moments of silence.

It's okay, I want you to enjoy time with your family and not miss me. Heihachi already think we are spending to much time together and it's cutting into my training time. He's starting to think it's best that you stay in China, Because you're a very bad influence on me Ms. Xiaoyu-san.

She laughed loudly. Ahh! Grandpa, he can't keep me away. besides, you're more of a bad influence on me Mr. Kazama-san.

Jin: How am i bad influence on you?

Ling: By sneaking into my room...

''Although Jin couldn't recall ever sneaking into her room. He decided to play along''

Jin: Why did i sneak into your room?. was it to give you a spanking for being bad?. He Laughed.

Ling:_ And other things... she flirted sensually with him._

Jin Voice lowered as lust begin to fill his mind thinking of those ''other things''... _Xiao, What other things do you speak of?..._

Ling:_ I want you... to tell me._

''Jin member begin to expand in his pants, He knew where this conversation was going, as it had all started a week ago when they were talking late night on the phone. and one thing led to another''

_

I'm working like a man possessed with lustful desire... My hands slowly working themselves up further... Ever so entranced my sexy body will lean downward and shower your beautiful feet with light delicate kisses... taking my attention north up your legs... To kissing briefly between your firm thighs...

Xiao, I want to delay my mission... Wanting to make eye contact with you, letting you see how hot and bothered I feel for you...

Ling Giggled, Are my eyes pretty?

They're beautiful. He laughed

_Your eyes are so dark_... She bit her bottom lip sensually as her small hand traveled inside her panties. Being overwhelmingly turned on she wasn't to surprised that she was very moist down there.

Ohhh how she loved when that captivating look intensified his midnight eyes... every part of her body felt like it was above the super nova temperature of the burning sun... the harsh heat boiling her blood seem to relocate to one particular reign. her needing, wet woman-hood. She was Wanting, No, craving! the ultimate feel of kazama Jin member so pleasingly deep inside her.

_Jin..._ She moans his name softly. Tell me what happen next...

''like a seductive guide line into his ear. The way she speak his name... made him sweat. he closed his eyes trying to compose himself. He was so hard he could chop a steel door in half with his penis.''

Deep inside i thrust slower, Giving you a wonderful feeling of absoluteness. _so slow and deep_... Just the way you dream. wanting it to last forever.

I want you to watch my lustful expression as i circulate my hips. _teasing your climax..._

_Uhhh... Rubbing her clit faster._Xiaoyu almost drop the phone from her ear. his low deep voice was sending shock waves of pleasure through her body. _Motto hayaku! she moaned_

Raking your nails down my chest painfully as you ride me deeply. you try to speak, try so forcefully but all that can escape from your mouth are panted squeals.

_''Eeek'' Jin! I feel so good._

_Ohhh Xiao! _He groaned while stroking his penis.

''Xiaoyu was at the point of no return as two fingers slide inside her leaking pussy''

_Jin, I'm..._

Your whole body is quivering, I know how to touch you, when to touch you, you're pleading with desperate anticipation as I began to give you torching kisses on your neck while moving at a pace that would make even Superman Himself jealous.

Jin!!! She rolled over on her bed smashing her face against the fluffiness of her pillow releasing deep orgasmic moans, she wanted to scream as loud as her voice would reach, seemingly through the foggish clouds into the heart of heaven. It felt so good... She could hear the wetness of her pussy as she ferociously fingered herself, thinking it was Jin.

_I'm cumming!_ she screamed into her pillow.

* * *

They could both hear each other panting on the phone as they laid in bed exhausted.

Ling: Jin...

Jin: Xiao?...

I love you. she told him softly as she begin to drift off to sleep.

I love you too.

Next time we should try web-cam she suggested giggling tiredly.

He laughed... For now Xiao, lets just stick to Phone Sex.

* * *

**The End^^**


End file.
